Band Feud
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when a feud between bands interferes with Olivia and Wen's relationship? OliviaXWen Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Note**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I walk into my room and drop my school books on the floor in a shambles but I don't care. It has been a long day and I just want to curly up and go to sleep. So I do just that.

I lay down on my bed on my back and pull my fluffy pink blanket over me. Mmm. It smells like Wen from when he sleeps with me. I know it sounds wrong and I promise you we don't anything we just merely sleep. I feel safe in his arms and that comforts me when I can get to sleep.

Wen is my drug. He makes everything better.

I take one last look around my semi-tidy room then close my eyes and begin to drift off into a wonderful slumber. But my eyes fell on something that was out of its place and only just realising that they flash open and do another sweep of the room.

A Note! A haul myself off my comfy bed letting the pink fluffy blanket fall onto the floor. Right now my curiosity is more overpowering than my need for sleep.

I walk over to and pick up the folded piece of paper that has my name on it black. I carefully unfold the note and this is what I am met with:

_Dear Olivia_

_I wish to invite you on a date tonight._

_I will pick you up at 6:00 pm tonight and the locating will be a surprise. Please wear something slightly dressy._

_Love Wen xxx_

Date? Tonight?

I suddenly don't feel as tried as I was prior to reading the note. I am so excited to see Wen! And how romantic not telling where we are going.

But something is toying with me. Why Olivia? He always calls me Liv. And Why is the note typed on the computer and not handwritten? Wen is definitely the kind of guy to write hand written notes not typed ones. Oh, well I guess I am just over analysing things. I mean everyone changes sometimes. Still…

Then a thought hits me. I had taken a while to get home from school and the date is at 6 so… what is the time now? I look to the clock hanging on my wall.

4:35 pm!

That only gives me just under an hour and a half to get ready!

I quickly run to the shower and jump in. I am back out in 5 minutes flat. I quickly turn my curler on before rushing to get changed.

I put on a floral skirt and yellowy-green bralet top. Next I slide two charm bracelets on the same wrist. One is sliver with pink and silver charms and the other is gold. I fasten a rose gold heart necklace around my neck and hook rose quartz drop earrings into their holes.

I curl my golden lock then pin a pink flower in my hair. I hear a beep coming from out the front and look at the clock.

6:00 pm! That must be Wen!

Quickly I slide my feet into yellow heels then race out the door.

Out the front of my house is a huge limo with the windows tinted so black I can't see through them. The limo's door swings open and I presume it is Wen so I walk over to the door. Just as I am about to say hello, four arms fly out and grab me. I am forced into the limo and a voice hisses:

"I see you got our note, Cutie…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –Missing Girlfriend**

* * *

Wen's POV

Finally it is the weekend and I am going over to Olivia's to invite her on a picnic.

I knock on the door of Olivia's house.

Sadly her Gran passed away and Liv is having trouble admitting it to herself and I hate leaving her alone this big empty house but she keeps saying that she will be fine h.

Strange. No answer. I know I will call her instead! So I get out my phone and dial Liv's number.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I slowly wake up to a dark room. I try to remember what happen last night.

Wen invited me on a date…..I got ready, then he arrived and I got in the car…..but it wasn't Wen! It was someone else and he talked to me then something hit me on the back of the head!

I start to try and move so I can find out where I am. I can't move. I look and see my body is strapped to a very uncomfortable chair.

Suddenly something creaks in the middle of the darkness. Light briefly shines in and blinds me. Then there is footsteps then a click and lights flash on.

I can now she there was a door and a guy about my age or maybe a bit older standing in here with me.

"Olivia White from the band Lemonade Mouth…?" He hisses and sort of questions. "You are pretty cute, you know that?" He steps closer to me and I finally gather up some of my shattered confidence and ask my single question?

"What do you want?" I whisper revealing my lack of self-assurance.

"Well, you see, I am Brad Devil from the band Mighty Devils that you're supposed to be competing against in the Band Throwdown in the next few weeks….." I totally forgot about the Band Throwdown! School has just been so over whelming and my Gran, who is just visiting my mum, I can assure you, has just taken priority over the band. "And you see we heard your band was pretty goodand how do you get anywhere in this business…? Take away the completion and might I just say," He comes closer to me and leans down and puts a hand on my face. "You're the cutest completion I have ever kidnapped!"

I freeze at his touch and his words. I have a boyfriend!

I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

It's Wen's ringtone!


End file.
